ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Christmasland
Christmasland '''is an upcoming theme park, zoo and resort which has its main focus on the Christmas holiday. The park will be located in the State of Kansas. The park is set to open in November 1st, 2019. Lands '''Main Street Main street is a street that goes from the main entrance to the train station. The street has a trolley, a town square Christmas tree, restaurants, stores, a bandstand, a first aid center, a fire department and a theatre that plays Christmas shows like The Nutcracker,'' A Christmas Carol'', and A Christmas Story: The Musical. Known vendors * Marie Callender's Restaurant & Bakery * Applebee's Neighborhood Grill + Bar * Starbucks * Baskin-Robbins * Coca-Cola * Hard Rock Cafe * Panda Express * International Watch Company * Pandora Jewelry * Brookstone * Salvation Army Donation Center * Ugly Sweater Gift Shop * Night Club * Vinyl Record Store * Confectionery Victorian Christmas Village The Victorian Christmas village is designed to recreate the feel of 19th Century Christmas traditions. Attractions include a Christmas market, a horse-drawn carriage ride, Chestnut cart, and a church with a living nativity show and a petting zoo that contains dromedary camels, donkeys, white sheep, cattle, pigs, and chickens. WhoVille Inspired by the Dr. Seuss children's book, How the Grinch Stole Christmas, the Whoville attraction is built and home to the Grinch and several Who characters such as Mayor Augustus May Who and Martha May Whovier. Charlie Brown's Neighborhood The attraction is a small-scale recreation of the Peanuts universe where visitors can meet the characters and visit their homes which are constructed in the style of the famous Charles Schultz comic strip. Christmastime at the Zoo Christmastime at the Zoo is an animal facility within the park that contains lions, Siberian tigers, polar bears, sea lions, Antarctic penguins, giraffes, zebras, ostriches, kangaroos, crocodiles, white rhinoceros, elephants, birds, reptiles, common hippos, capuchin monkeys, chimpanzees, mandrills and meerkats. According to the owner, animals are an important part of Christmas symbolism. Christmas is also a traditional time to show acts of kindness to animals such as giving each of them food. The Enchanted Gardens The Enchanted Gardens is a botanical garden decorated with dazzling lights, topiary, fountains and music for visitors to come and stroll through the gardens. The gardens starts from Victorian Christmas Village and takes you to Santa's Winter Wonderland. Santa's Winter Wonderland Santa's Winter Wonderland is the highest rated land of the park. Attractions include Santa's castle, a reindeer farm where children can feed and pet actual reindeer, ice sculptures, the Christmas countdown clock tower, an outdoor ice skating rink, a ski slope and a carnival that contains several rides such as a Ferris Wheel, a carousel, a sleigh-like roller coaster, spinning tea cups and an aerial carousel-style ride called Santa's Flying Reindeer, On Christmas Eve night, there is a fireworks show and a tightrope show called "Santa Claus in the Sky". Characters and performers * Santa Claus * Mrs. Claus * Santa's Elves * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * Clarice * Hermey the Elf * Yukon Cornelius * Bumble the Abominable Snow Monster * Sam the Snowman * Frosty the Snowman * Buddy the Elf and Jovi * The Grinch * Mayor Augustus May Who * Martha May Whovier * Cindy Lou Who * Several Whos * Charlie Brown * Lucy van Pelt * Snoopy * Linus van Pelt * Sally Brown * Peppermint Patty * Marcie * Woodstock * Schroeder * Franklin * Victorian Christmas Carolers * Victorian Ladies * Victorian Gentlemen * Coca-Cola Polar Bear * Elf on the Shelf * Gingerbread Men * Saint Joseph * Mary * The Three Wise Men * Shepard * The Conductor * Ebenezer Scrooge * Ghost of Christmas Past * Ghost of Christmas Present * Ghost of Christmas Future * Clara * The Nutcracker * Drosselmeyer * The Sugar Plum Fairy * The Rat King Music Loop Main Street # Angels We Have Heard on High - Bradley Joseph # Oh, Little Town of Bethlehem - Bradley Joseph # O Come All Ye Faithful - Bradley Joseph # The Wassail Song - Bradley Joseph # Deck the Halls - Bradley Joseph # O Christmas Tree - Bradley Joseph # We Three Kings - Bradley Joseph # Up on the Housetop - Bradley Joseph # The First Noel - Bradley Joseph # Jingle Bells - Bradley Joseph # Away in a Manger - Bradley Joseph # It Came Upon the Midnight Clear - Bradley Joseph # What Child Is This? - Bradley Joseph # We Wish You a Merry Christmas - Bradley Joseph Victorian Christmas Village # Jingle Bells - London Symphony Orchestra # We Wish You a Merry Christmas - London Symphony Orchestra # Deck The Halls - London Symphony Orchestra # O come, All Ye Faithful - London Symphony Orchestra # Silent Night - London Symphony Orchestra # Joy to the World - London Symphony Orchestra # It Came Upon the Midnight Clear - London Symphony Orchestra # Oh, Little Town of Bethlehem - London Symphony Orchestra # The First Noel - London Symphony Orchestra # O Christmas Tree - London Symphony Orchestra # Hark! The Herald Angels Sing - London Symphony Orchestra # Away in a Manger - London Symphony Orchestra # What Child Is This - London Symphony Orchestra # God Rest Ye, Merry Gentlemen - London Symphony Orchestra # Angels, We Have Heard On High - London Symphony Orchestra # Every Year Again - London Symphony Orchestra # Good King Wenceslas - London Symphony Orchestra # We Three Kings - London Symphony Orchestra # Up on the HouseTop - London Symphony Orchestra # Oh Come Little Children - London Symphony Orchestra # Jolly Old Saint Nicholas - London Symphony Orchestra # Lo, How a Rose E'er Blooming - London Symphony Orchestra # While Shepherds Watched Their Flocks By Night - London Symphony Orchestra # From Heaven Above to Earth I Come - London Symphony Orchestra # Maria Walks Amid the Thorns - London Symphony Orchestra # Ich Steh an Deiner Krippen Hier - London Symphony Orchestra # Ding Dong! Merrily on High - London Symphony Orchestra WhoVille # Trim up the Tree # You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch # Welcome Christmas Charlie Brown Neighborhood # Hark! The Herald Angels # My Little Drum # O Tannenbaum # What Child Is This # Christmas Time Is Here (Vocal) # Linus & Lucy (Peanuts Theme) # Skating # Für Elise # The Christmas Song Santa's Winter Wonderland # It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year! - Andy Williams # It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas - Johnny Mathis # Jingle Bell Rock - Bobby Helms # White Christmas - Bing Crosby # Blue Christmas - Elvis Presley # Chestnuts Roasting On an Open Fire - Nat King Cole # Winter Wonderland - Tony Bennett # Sleigh Ride - The Ronettes # Let it Snow - Dean Martin # Have a Holly Jolly Christmas - Burl Ives # Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer - Gene Autry # Frosty the Snowman - Brenda Lee # Feliz Navidad - José Feliciano # Grandma got Run Over by a Reindeer - Elmo Shropshire # Little Saint Nick - The Beach Boys # Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas - Bing Crosby # Up on the Housetop - Gene Autry # All I want for Christmas is You - Mariah Carey # Wonderful Christmastime - Paul McCartney # The First Noel - Andy Williams # Santa Claus is Coming to Town - Frank Sinatra # Here Comes Santa Claus (Down Santa Claus Lane) Re-Recording - Gene Autry # Silver Bells - Bing Crosby # Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree - Brenda Song # The Polar Express - Tom Hanks # Song of the Sleigh Bells - June Hutton # Santa Baby - Eartha Kitt # Run Rudolph Run - Chuck Berry # Jingle Bells - Ella Fitzgerald # Deck the Halls - Nat King Cole Christmasland Railway The Christmasland Railway is a 4-foot (914 mm) standard-gauge heritage railroad and attraction in the Christmasland theme park. The locomotive is a Pere Marquette 1225 steam train named The Polar Express. Inspired by the 2004 motion-capture Christmas film of the same name. The Christmasland Inn The Christmasland Inn features several swimming pools, waterslides, fine dining, kids' club, live entertainment, a spa with both kids and teen treatments, a golf course, and fire pits for making S'mores. Category:Christmas Category:Theme Parks Category:Upcoming Category:Amusement Parks Category:Resorts Category:Zoos Category:Places Category:Projects